Whitestorm
Whitestorm is a large white tom with wide yellow eyesRevealed in Into the Wild, page 29 and a scar behind one ear.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 404 (Although he is sometimes mentioned to have blue eyesRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 328) History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :When Firestar first sees Cloudstar, he thinks it's Whitestorm come back from StarClan to visit him. Whitestorm's mate, Willowpelt, is killed saving their son, Sootpaw from a badger. Bluestar's Prophecy :He is first seen as Whitekit, the son of Snowfur and Thistleclaw. He becomes very good friends with Tigerkit when he is born, although some cats think Tigerkit is a bad influence. After Snowfur is killed by a monster, Bluefur has to break his heart to explain to him why Snowfur didn't come back with her. At first, he is confused and thinks Snowfur doesn't like him anymore or that she is playing hide-and-seek, but after she explains that she's dead, he grieves for his mother. Robinwing says she will take care of him, but he refuses, and runs to Snowfur's body saying he will live outside with her from then on. When Bluefur is depressed and doesn't visit him she has a dream of him drowning along with Snowfur and comes into the nursery to see him, he is very happy to see her and plays with her. :When it is time for his apprentice ceremony, Bluefur asks Sunstar if she can mentor him, because she wants to make sure that he doesn't get any bad influences from Thistleclaw. Sunstar says that she can't mentor him because he's her kin and she would be too soft with him, but he promises to make sure he has a good mentor. Patchpelt ends up getting chosen to mentor Whitepaw. Whitepaw is named Whitestorm and it is mentioned he has a scar behind his ear from a training bout when Thistleclaw encouraged Tigerpaw to attack viciously. :Later it is mentioned by Oakheart that his grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan, revealing him to have WindClan ancestry. :At the very end of the book, Bluestar and Whitestorm are taking a walk through the forest. Bluestar again thinks of how wise he is. Whitestorm is with Bluestar when she sees a young kittypet, later revealed to be Firestar, sitting on the fence post. She tells him to ask Graypaw to keep an eye on him. Later in the manga adventure in the back of the book, Whitestorm shows Rusty around the camp with Lionheart. In the Original Series Into the Wild :He accompanied Lionheart to bring Rusty into ThunderClan. He also showed the most understanding of Bluestar's decision to offer Rusty a home in ThunderClan. He is also a mentor to Sandpaw. Whitestorm rebuked Sandpaw once for making fun of Firepaw, saying that that isn't how his apprentice should act. He was one of the ThunderClan patrol that searched for Yellowfang, and eventually fights Brokenstar's warriors. Whitestorm said that Firepaw and Graypaw fought like warriors, which in turn, Bluestar made them warriors. Fire and Ice :Whitestorm's apprentice, Sandpaw, is made into a warrior named Sandstorm. Whitestorm was one of the warriors that fought in the battle against RiverClan with the help of some ThunderClan and two WindClan warriors. Forest of Secrets :Whitestorm is given another apprentice, Brightpaw. Whitestorm fought very hard in the battle against Tigerclaw and his rogues, and was a fine choice for deputy and was a popular choice before Fireheart was chosen. He seemed not to be shaken when Fireheart was chosen and listened to his orders. Rising Storm :He is left in charge of the camp during Gatherings and when Bluestar and Fireheart go to Highstones as he is the most senior warrior. In ''Rising Storm, he accompanied Fireheart to find Runningwind's body. He spends most of his time with Bluestar, due to the fact that she is still shaken about Tigerclaw's treachery. Willowpelt gives birth to his kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit. ''A Dangerous Path :Whitestorm is very close to Bluestar now that she thinks most of her Clan are traitors (except for himself and Fireheart), probably because she's his aunt. Whitestorm is surprised with Fireheart when he finds out that Fireheart went to WindClan against his leader's orders. Whitestorm is left without an apprentice when Brightpaw is attacked by dogs. At the end of the book he was told by Fireheart to help Bluestar get to Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :He apologizes to Fireheart for not watching Bluestar in Sunningrocks but he is forgiven. He was appointed deputy by Firestar, who comments that Whitestorm's earnest surprise at getting the position is part of why he was chosen; he never expected the position. Throughout much of the book he is the cat in charge of the camp while Firestar is away on his exploits. It is stated by Sandstorm that he "couldn't have chosen a better deputy." When Sorrelkit, his daughter, is poisoned with deathberries by Darkstripe, the next day he tells Firestar that she is awake. When Darkstripe is driven out, he asks if they are allowed to chase him from the territory if they see him. When BloodClan comes to the forest he obeys orders to prepare with his normal calm efficiency, but privately asks Firestar if the cost of fighting BloodClan might be too high. He says he hopes to fight his hardest, since he's at the age where many would have become an elder. It is noted that he was speaking as if he wouldn't return from the battle. Firestar tells him there is no nobler warrior than him in all the forest. He was later cruelly slaugthered in the battle against BloodClan by Bone, the BloodClan "deputy". He was killed before Bone gets attacked by some apprentices and is killed himself. Just before his spirit drifted up to StarClan, he told Firestar that he had known that all along that he had wanted to make Graystripe deputy, and that he should do so. :Whitestorm seemed to know all along that he was going to be killed in the battle with BloodClan, but he still followed his leader loyally and went to fight for his Clan. In the Power of Three Series Eclipse :He is seen in the prologue talking to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf about telling the kits what the prophecy meant. He also appears briefly to Jaypaw when he visits StarClan's territory. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Whitestorm is first mentioned by Brightheart in ''Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw. ''Brightheart says that Whitestorm would be angry that they had left without permission, but would be proud when she and Swiftpaw saved the Clan. The next time Whitestorm is mentioned is the Significant Leaders of ThunderClan, as one of Firestar's deputies. :In ''Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death, ''Snowfur says that she wishes she could have been there to raise Whitestorm, and see his warrior ceremony, but she watched his ceremony from StarClan. Because of her early death before raising Whitestorm, Snowfur announces that she will raise Mosskit in StarClan. Moonflower agrees after some persusasion from Owlstar, second leader of ThunderClan. Whitestorm is not mentioned again after that. Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions how Bone killed Whitestorm, but was taken down by a group of apprentices shortly after. Battles of the Clans :Whitestorm does not appear in the book, but Tigerstar mentions him when is giving the reader a tour around the forest territories. At Fourtrees, he points out the rock where Whitestorm was killed by Bone, the BloodClan deputy, and how some apprentices avenged his death. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace :Whitestorm briefly appears in the book to Ravenpaw when the loner falls asleep next to the Moonstone, along with Bluestar and Spottedleaf. He greets him warmly, and assures him that ThunderClan will help him and Barley since the two helped them in the battle against BloodClan. The trio soon leave, and Whitestorm wishes Ravenpaw good luck, alongside Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Quotes Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected Dark Forest member Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mate: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Aunts: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unidentified kits of Mistystar's:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown Granddaughters: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Grandsons: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandkits: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Warrior Ceremony }} References Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters